


Just a Trim

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Sep 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 3, Day 3: NSFW Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being gone for over a year this time, Rin comes home to surprise Sousuke at work.</p><p>Written for Day 3 of SouRin Week, Scissors:  Hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Trim

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been updating a day early, but I'm so excited!! Plus, I've had Days 1-3 completed since last week, haha.  
> Okay, back to good old fashioned SouRin smut~ (and fluff, cuz, ya know, it's me)  
> This takes place about 5-6 years after Eternal Summer.  
> PSA: Although this product is safe, please use water-based lubricant when possible.  
> Thanks again to my beta DolphinGirl~

Rin walked down a familiar street.  It had been over a year since he’d set foot in his hometown and he’d missed it.  Sydney was awesome.  His team was a great bunch of guys and his coach was the best there was west of the International Dateline.

Still, there was something about his home that he missed.

And someone.

He strolled up to a familiar sight.  Tucked between a convenience store and a laundromat was the Yamazaki Family Barber Shop.  All his life the sign had read ‘Serving Iwatobi for Three Generations.’  Now the faded sign from his memory had been repainted and the number changed to ‘Four.’

Rin stepped closer to the shop’s window, pulling his scarf up over his nose to keep the chilly winter air out of his lungs.  He wiped away the condensation with a gloved hand and peered inside.

Ah, there he was.

Inside the shop, with an electric razor in one hand and a comb in the other was none other than Yamazaki Sousuke.  He was completely focused on the man in his chair, bending down to ensure that the cut was even from all angles.  Rin chuckled at the look of concentration on the taller man’s face.

He smiled as Sousuke removed the smock from the man and shook the loose hairs off it, moving it to the side with a flourish he probably didn’t even realize he’d done.  Immediately, the image of a matador popped into Rin’s head and he laughed again.

The man handed Sousuke some money and bowed before he walked out of the door and past Rin.  The redhead spared him a passing glance and then turned his attention back on Sousuke, who had started sweeping up around the chair.  Rin walked up to the door and took a deep breath before he pushed it open.  The chime above rang, echoing in the nearly empty shop.

“I’ll be right with you,” the brunet said without looking up from his task.  Rin took a moment to look around the shop, noting the new certificate framed on the wall, which read ‘Best of Tottori – Small Business.’  Next to the award, he spotted several newspaper and magazine articles, all trimmed neatly and laminated, Rin’s own smiling face staring back at him.

He heard something scrape against the ground and turned just in time to appreciate Sousuke’s behind as he swept the hair into the dust pan and emptied it into the trash.  “Sorry for the wait,” he rested the broom and dustpan against the wall.  “It’s just me today so-” he stopped when he turned around, cerulean eyes going wide.

“Accepting walk-ins?” Rin asked, pulling his scarf out of the way to reveal a sharp-toothed smile.  Sousuke stood there for a moment, completely speechless.  “It’s been awhile,” the redhead chuckled.  Then the brunet snapped out of his stupor.

“You’re home,” Sousuke walked up to him and engulfed him in a bear hug.  He squeezed him tightly and Rin realized that, even if the brunet wasn’t swimming competitively anymore, Sousuke was definitely not skipping his trips to gym.  The taller man released him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling back to get a good look at him.  “When?”

“I only just arrived,” Rin answered.  “Dropped my luggage off at home and came straight here.”

“Your mom let you escape that quickly?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow.  “You haven’t been back since last Christmas.”

“She and Gou are busy picking out floral arrangements for the wedding,” the redhead explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  “I don’t think they would’ve noticed if I ran naked through the house.”  He wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he saw the other man blush.

“So,” Sousuke cleared his throat.  “Gou finally said ‘yes,’ huh?”

“Yeah,” Rin pulled his hands out of his pockets and removed his gloves.  “That Mikoshiba sure was persistent,” he laughed.  “He’s been proposing on every one of their dates since she graduated college.” 

“She’s more stubborn than even you,” Sousuke smiled when Rin glared at him.  “Anyway, what can I do for you, Mr. Olympian?” he asked.  Rin shook his head with a laugh and then gestured toward his photos.

“I made it onto the wall, huh?” Rin looked back at Sousuke.

“Hey, you’re a celebrity around here,” the other man grinned.  “Every time you win gold, we give our customers a discount,” he added.  “Plus, you’ve got to admit,” Sousuke took a closer look at the articles, “you take a good picture.”

“Flatterer,” the redhead rolled his eyes.  “ _Anyway_ ,” he took his knit hat off and shoved it into his coat pocket.  “I need a haircut,” he ran a hand through his hair.  It had gotten long and, although he wouldn’t say it out loud, he didn’t want anyone else cutting his hair.

“I think I have an opening,” the brunet winked and walked over to the chair, patting the seat.  Rin removed his coat and placed it on a hanger by the door.  It was then that he noticed the sinks against the wall, each with a dip in the front for someone to rest their head while they got their hair washed.

“Those are new,” he pointed at them.  Sousuke looked over his shoulder.

“Oh, those?” he asked.  “Yeah, Mom thought it would be a good idea to add some more options for our customers,” he explained.  “Wants to attract more women.”

“Is it working?” Rin raised his brows.

“A little,” Sousuke leaned over and rested his hands on the back of the barber chair.  “She mostly just gets the mothers who bring their sons in,” he said.  “Although, she’s gotten most of the younger girls in town to start coming in to get their eyebrows waxed.”

“Don’t tell me you have to-”

“No, no,” the brunet shook his head with wide eyes, causing Rin to laugh.  “Mom does that.”

“But you do the shampooing?” Rin looked over at the sinks again.

“Not usually,” suddenly Sousuke’s voice was much closer.  “But for Iwatobi’s first international gold medalist, I’ll make an exception.”  Rin turned to see the taller man’s face mere centimeter’s from his.

“Haru’s taken the gold more times than I have,” the redhead suddenly felt breathless.  Sousuke smelled so good.  He wondered if it was the shampoo or something else.

“I said the ‘first’,” the brunet corrected him before ushering Rin over to one of the sinks.  “Have a seat,” he said softly, warm breath tickling the younger man’s ear.  Rin ignored the heat pooling in his stomach.  “Just sit back and relax,” Sousuke instructed.

Rin did as he was told.  The chair was pretty comfortable.  Much more comfortable than the one he’d spent nearly ten hours in on the plane.  He started to drift off until he heard Sousuke turn on the water.

“Tell me if this is too hot,” he heard the taller man’s deep voice before a warm stream of water hit his forehead, sopping his hair and dripping into his eyes.

“Ah!” Rin jumped, moving a hand to wipe at his eyes.

“Shit, sorry!” Sousuke beat him to it, bringing a towel to Rin’s cheek and wiping the excess water from his eyes.  “I’m still not used to this sprayer,” he admitted.

“It’s fine,” the redhead chuckled, letting his eyes slip closed again and wiggling lower in the seat until he was comfortable.  “Just don’t give me another money shot,” he laughed and heard Sousuke choke.

“What sort of things are they teaching you down there?” the older man sounded like he was frowning.

“Oh, don’t be such a prude, _Sou-chan_ ,” Rin snickered.  He heard Sousuke growl and then felt the warm water again.  It felt nice, very relaxing.  Then the warmth was gone, replaced by the brunet’s hands.  Sousuke’s fingers massaged Rin’s scalp, lathering the shampoo.  “Mmm…that smells good.”

“You like it?” his deep voice rumbled.

“Yeah, it’s really – oh…!” Rin gasped as Sousuke’s fingers moved lower, massaging the back of his head just above his nape.  “Ah…that feels _so good_ …” he moaned, biting his lip.  The fingers stilled for just a moment before Sousuke pulled away and the warm water was back, rinsing the suds away.  Rin inwardly grinned at the thought of the taller man getting flustered.

“I’m not sure what kind of fancy treatment you Olympic athlete types are used to,” the older man laughed.  “But would you like some conditioner?”

“Just do me like you do everyone else,” Rin bit his lip again.  Okay, that one was on purpose.  He cracked open an eye just as Sousuke’s cheeks tinted.  The taller man cleared his throat awkwardly and Rin closed his eye before the other man noticed.  Then he felt those fingers on his scalp again.  “Ah…” Rin was playing it up now.  He knew he was teasing the brunet and he was enjoying every moment.  “Mmm…that’s nice…”  Then, “Ouch!”

Sousuke had pulled his hair.

“Sorry,” the older man sounded like he was holding back laughter.  “My hand slipped.”

“Asshole,” Rin muttered under his breath.  Sousuke rinsed his hair, running his fingers through to make sure all of the conditioner had washed out.  It felt good, those long fingers of his, threading through his damp locks and squeezing the water out at the end, pulling just enough so Rin could feel it, but not so it hurt.

“All done,” came Sousuke’s deep voice, bringing Rin out of his reverie.  The taller man gently cradled the back of Rin’s head and eased him out of the sink, covering his hair with the towel and lightly patting and wringing it dry.  “Let’s head over to the chair,” he said.

Rin had been exhausted from the flight before he even arrived at the shop, but now, after the warm water and (mostly) gentle massaging, he was really ready for a nap.

“C’mon,” Sousuke tapped the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Carry me,” Rin mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Fine.”  Before the redhead knew what was happening, Sousuke had hooked one arm beneath his knees and another behind his back.  “Up we go,” the dark-haired man grunted as he lifted Rin into the air.

“W-Wait, Sousuke, hey!” Rin wriggled in his grasp.  “I was kidding!” he shouted and then laughed when the taller man dug his fingers into his side, tickling him.  That was his weak spot.  “S-Seriously, you!” Rin gasped between gales of laughter, “Put me down before you hurt yourself!”

“As you wish,” Sousuke said and unceremoniously plopped the redhead into the barber chair.

“Damn,” Rin wheezed as he caught his breath.  “What are you benching these days, you animal?” he asked and the other man just chuckled in response.  “Anyway,” he continued, “you need to be more careful,” he frowned, “What if you hurt your shoulder?”

“My shoulder is fine,” Sousuke shook his head.  “Hasn’t bothered me in months.”

“Even so-”

“Drop it,” he sounded serious.  Rin closed his mouth and looked away.  This was always a sore subject. 

“Sorry…” the redhead whispered.  Then he felt a large hand on his head, petting him gently, long fingers combing through his hair.

“No, I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Sousuke sighed.  He continued the soothing motion and Rin let his head tip back, closing his eyes as the taller man’s fingers worked their magic.

It felt so good having those hands in his hair again, tugging gently.  His mind began to wander.  It had been so long since he’d felt Sousuke’s touch.  His schedule was so busy.  He was always training or being interviewed or advertising one of his sponsors’ products.  Not to mention doing the actual competing.

But at the end of a long day, this was all he wanted.  Sousuke close to him, playing with his hair.  It was simple, but he loved it.  And not a night went by that he didn’t wish they lived in the same hemisphere and not an ocean away.

“So what are we doing?” Sousuke’s deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Rin replied lazily, cracking a crimson eye open to look at the other man.

“With your hair?” he gave a gentle pull and smiled down at him.  Rin let his eye slip closed again and didn’t answer.  “I mean,” Sousuke continued stroking his hair, “I could always shave it all off.”

“Don’t even joke,” the redhead frowned, eyes still closed.

“So, what’ll it be?” Sousuke tried again.

“Just a trim,” Rin answered, sitting up a bit and opening his eyes.

Sousuke nodded and grabbed the smock.  He tied it around Rin’s neck and reached for his comb and scissors.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” the brunet said, “It’s been a while since I’ve had to cut girls’ hair.”

“Do you have a death wish?” Rin growled at him.

“Hey, most of my customers are old men,” Sousuke ran the comb through the shorter man’s hair while his other hand began snipping.  “Besides, young or old, no one can pull this look off, but you,” he cut a bit more, removing the split ends.

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” the redhead closed his eyes again, relaxing as Sousuke trimmed his hair.

“Yeah,” Sousuke paused for a second, running his comb through again.  “I guess.”

“This is why you don’t have a girlfriend,” Rin mused.

“Yes,” he could practically hear the taller man roll his eyes.  “ _That’s_ why.”

They were silent for a bit after that.  Sousuke focusing on making sure Rin’s hair was even and Rin relaxing after his long flight, the soothing snipping of the scissors almost lulling him to sleep.

After a few more snips, Rin felt Sousuke pull his hair on either side of his head, making sure it was cut the same length.

“What do you think?” he asked.  Rin opened his eyes and assessed his reflection.  He looked much better.  His head felt lighter, too.

“Perfect,” he looked up at Sousuke’s reflection and flashed him a sharp-toothed grin.

“Yeah…” the taller man’s eyes softened for a just a moment before he cleared his throat and looked away, cheeks tinting.  “Hey,” he walked over to a cabinet near the entrance, “My mom just got a bunch of samples,” he pulled down a box and rummaged through it.  “Want to try some deep conditioning oil?”

Rin raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged his shoulders.

“Sure,” he turned back toward the mirror, “why not?”

Sousuke walked back over and tore open the sample-sized packet, pouring its contents into his palm.  He rubbed his hands together and began combing his fingers through Rin’s hair again, paying extra attention to the ends.

“I was expecting it to smell like something,” the redhead hummed.

“Yeah, Argan Oil doesn’t really have much of a scent,” Sousuke finished and wiped his hands off on a hand towel before removing Rin’s smock and hanging it up.

“Look at you,” Rin smirked.  “You even knew what it was called,” he teased.

“This is my job,” the taller man hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest.  Then he looked closer at Rin’s hair.  “I missed a few strands,” he reached for the scissors and snipped the offending lock.  “There.”

“Good thing you caught it,” the redhead began.  “It really would have bothered me if you-” but he stopped when Sousuke pulled his hair to the side and blew on his neck.  His flesh broke out in goosebumps at the sudden chill.  “H-Hey…” he said shakily, suddenly realizing how close the other man had gotten.

“You had a hair,” the brunet reached a hand forward and touched a finger to Rin’s neck, sending a shiver up the shorter man’s spine.  “Right here,” he breathed.

“Did you get it?” Rin turned toward him with heavily lidded eyes.

“I did,” Sousuke’s own eyes had grown dark all of a sudden.  Rin swallowed and bit his lip, Sousuke was so close.  Finally, the shorter man caved.

“I give up,” the redhead said, grabbing the back of Sousuke’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.  “I give up,” he repeated, joining their lips together again and slipping his tongue out to slide along the taller man’s lower lip.  After a moment of surprise-induced paralysis, Sousuke quickly responded, his own tongue joining in the battle for dominance.

“Rin…” he growled, fisting the shorter man’s hair and pulling it back to expose the sensitive skin of his neck.  “I won this time?” he asked between kisses and nips, lips trialing down to the hollow of his throat.

“Yeah, you win,” Rin gasped as the taller man bit his clavicle.

“You held out for a while,” the brunet pulled his lover’s shirt to the side and bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Ha…ah!” Rin threw his head back and gripped the back of Sousuke’s head.  “W-What did you expect?” he panted as the taller man soothed the bite with his tongue.  “It’s been over a year…”

Sousuke didn’t say anything, instead, he quickly started to unbutton his lover’s shirt, kissing the flesh as he revealed it.  His other hand was still tangled in Rin’s hair.

“Oi,” the redhead griped and then hissed when Sousuke lapped at his nipple.  “Ah, shit, S-Sou…” he squeezed his eyes shut and reveled in the sensation.  He’d missed this.  It had been too long.  But even so, “Sousuke,” Rin swallowed and pushed his lover’s delicious mouth away from his skin.  “Are we really going to do it here?”

“We closed about twenty minutes ago,” the brunet smiled up at him.  “You were my last customer,” he said.

“But still,” crimson eyes darted over to the large window at the front of the store.  “Anyone could-”

“Do you want to move somewhere more private?” Sousuke asked, fingers disentangling themselves from cherry locks to cup his lover’s cheek.  Rin squeezed his eyes shut again and nodded, praying his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

Sousuke pulled away and held his hand out.  Rin looked up at him and took the offered hand, suddenly feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

This was Sousuke.

This was the guy he’d known for years.

This was the man he’d been dating for half a decade.

But, he still felt a little nervous.  It had been over a year since they’d seen each other in person. Phone conversations and video calls just didn’t cut it.

Seeming to sense the redhead’s discomfort, Sousuke gently lifted his chin and kissed him, resting his forehead against his.

“I’ve missed you,” he breathed.  “When I turned and saw you standing in my shop, I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest,” he admitted.  “You really surprised me.”

“I hope it was a pleasant surprise,” Rin chuckled.

“Mmm…very,” the taller man wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist and pulled him close.  The redhead blushed and bit back a moan at the feel of his boyfriend’s arousal poking him in the stomach.  “You played it very cool,” he continued.  “I thought I was going to lose again.”

“Yeah, well, I got impatient,” the shorter man laughed, moving his arms to wrap around Sousuke’s neck.  “And then you went and blew on my neck, you cheater.”

“I never cheat,” he brushed his lips against Rin’s temple.  “I was being really good,” he said.  “You’re the one who kept moaning while I was washing your hair.”

“It felt good,” the redhead pouted.  “It’s not my fault my voice makes you cream yourself.”

“Again with that foul mouth,” Sousuke clicked his tongue.  “I’m going to have to wash it out,” he leaned in and kissed him again, tongue probing into his lover’s mouth and carefully skimming over pointy teeth.

“Um,” Rin pulled back and peered over his boyfriend’s shoulder toward the window.  “About that private place you mentioned?”  Sousuke smiled.

“This way,” he grabbed Rin’s hand and led him to a door near the sinks.  Originally, Rin had thought it was the bathroom and was about to object, but when the taller man pulled him inside, he saw that he was wrong.

“What is this room?” the redhead asked, eyeing the reclining chair that reminded him of something from a dentist’s office.

“This is the waxing room,” Sousuke said.

It was dim in the room, probably some sort of ambient lighting that Sousuke’s mother had installed to create a spa-like atmosphere.  Other than the reclining chair, there was a small table with a bonsai tree on it and hand sink in the corner.

Sousuke shut the door and was on him again in an instant.  Rin moaned against his lover’s lips as the taller man cupped his ass through his jeans.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Sousuke tore his lips away and panted against Rin’s neck.

“Now who has the dirty mouth?” the redhead countered and then squeaked when the taller man grabbed his ass and lifted him up onto the chair, reclining it all the way back and then crawling onto it and straddling the shorter man.  “Sou…suke…” Rin reached up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him down for another deep kiss.

“Did you miss me?” Sousuke asked as he pulled away, unbuttoning Rin’s shirt the rest of the way and pulling it open. 

“Of course, I did,” Rin pouted.  “How could you even ask tha-ah!” he threw his head back when Sousuke sucked on his nipple.  “Ah, Sou…so good…” he bit his lip as his hands reached down to grip his lover’s shoulders, fingers digging into the hard, muscled flesh beneath his shirt.

Sousuke kissed his way over to the other nipple, taking it between his teeth and gently biting down, eliciting more moans from his lover. 

When he was pleased with the lovely shade of pink they’d taken on, he moved lower, kissing his way down his boyfriend’s chest and abs until he reached his pants.  He pulled back and whipped his own shirt over his head, pitching it to the side before leaning back down and unbuttoning his lover’s fly.

The brunet chanced a peek at his boyfriend’s face.  Rin had his eyes closed, his sharp teething worrying at the plump flesh of his lower lip.  The hands that had been gripping his shoulders were now clenching and unclenching at his sides, desperate for something to grab onto.

He loved seeing Rin like this.  Desperate and wanton.  And it was all because of him.

Sousuke reached up and grabbed one of Rin’s hands, lacing their fingers together.  The redhead opened his eyes and looked down at him, pupils blown, showing only the tiniest ring of red.

The taller man proceeded to pull his lover’s pants down, centimeter by centimeter.  Finally, realizing this was too difficult to do one-handed, he released Rin’s hand and yanked the pants the rest of the way off, removing them and the shorter man’s shoes and socks, then tossing them to the ground near his shirt.

Rin was spread out before him, clad in only his unbuttoned shirt and underwear, with an obvious bulge straining against the tight fabric, wet just at the tip.  His eyes were closed again and his hands were gripping at the hem of his open shirt.

Sousuke ran a finger up the length of his boyfriend’s clothed erection, smiling when the man below him thrust up toward his touch.  When he reached the head, the brunet swirled his finger, digging in just a bit and finding the slit easily through the fabric.

“A-Ah…S-Sou…!” Rin bucked his hips again.  “Stop t-teasing me…” he pleaded.  The brunet smirked and slowly peeled his lover’s underwear off, making sure not to touch him in the process.  “Hn…Sou…suke…”  Rin looked down at him with pleading eyes. 

What a pretty picture he made.

“I won this time, remember?” Sousuke glanced up at him, teasingly blowing against the overheated flesh, causing his lover to arch his back.  “Be patient while I collect my prize,” he added, gently ghosting his hands up Rin’s thighs, spreading the redhead’s legs open.  He looked up again and saw that Rin’s hands had released their death grip on the hem of his shirt and they were desperately clawing at the smooth vinyl of the recliner, but gaining no purchase.  Sousuke reached up and took hold of his lover’s hands, pulling them lower and placing them on his head.  He immediately felt Rin pulling at his hair, directing the brunet’s head between his legs.

He wanted to tease the redhead some more, but the way Rin was unconsciously bucking his hips, his fingers tightening in Sousuke’s hair, it was just too tempting to resist any longer.

“Rin,” he breathed before licking a stripe up the length of his lover’s erection.

“Ah…Sou…sh-shit…!” Rin threw his head back and grinded his hips up, trying desperately to get more friction.  Sousuke was glad to see that Rin was still as vocal as ever.  “F-Fuck…Sou…please…” he begged.

The brunet remained silent, bending down to nibble on the turgid flesh.  If possible, the hands on his head gripped him tighter, pulling on his hair, but Sousuke didn’t mind.  He continued his teasing touches, never quite giving the redhead what he wanted.

“Come… _on_!” he could tell Rin was losing it.  With a smirk, Sousuke gave one last teasing lick before engulfing his lover’s length completely.  “Oh…S-Sou…mmm!” Rin bucked his hips again, fingers twisting themselves in the brunet’s hair and pulling hard enough to make the taller man’s eyes water.  He pulled back, letting Rin slip out of his mouth.

“Good?” Sousuke asked, reaching up and gently releasing his hair from Rin’s hold.  The redhead nodded, eyes squeezed tightly shut, a pink stain across his cheeks and down his neck.  “Want more?” he offered with a finger reaching up to teasingly trace his lover’s entrance.

“Yes, oh, yes, _please_ …” Rin sounded desperate.  Of course, he probably was.  Sure, they had talked on the phone and had video chats, but nothing beat the real thing.

Sousuke reached down and spread his lover open, brushing over his entrance with his thumb, watching the redhead’s reaction with a poorly hidden smirk.

“You’re twitching,” he mused, looking up at his boyfriend through his bangs.

“Sh-Shut up!” Rin still had enough control over himself to sound indignant.  Crimson eyes darted to the side and he mumbled something that Sousuke couldn’t quite hear.

“What was that?” the taller man asked.

“I said,” Rin turned back to look at him, his face nearly the color of his hair, “It’s because I want you,” he swallowed, “inside.”  Sousuke’s breath caught.  Even completely embarrassed, Rin was so unbelievably sexy.

“I didn’t know you were coming today,” he said as he kissed his lover’s knee, making his way up his inner thigh and nipping the pale skin there.  “I don’t have anything,” he admitted.

“I don’t care,” Rin panted, dark eyes boring into Sousuke beneath heavy lids.  “I want you,” he breathed, “so bad.”

“It’s been months,” Sousuke replied. 

Fourteen to be exact.  Not that he’d been counting…

“If I don’t prepare you properly-”

“But I want it,” Rin sat up, pushing Sousuke backwards so they were both straddling the recliner.  “Please,” he begged, leaning in for another kiss, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Always with the tears.

Sousuke grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back.

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” he took a deep breath.  “If only we had-” but then he stopped.  “Hold on a second,” he got off the chair and opened the door.

“Sousuke, what are you…?”

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, slipping out of the room.  Once he found what he was looking for, he crept back into the room and shut the door behind him.  “This should work,” he waved a packet in front of his boyfriend’s face.

“That conditioning oil?” Rin raised an eyebrow.

“It’s completely natural and organic,” Sousuke read off the back of the sample packet.  “Plus, it’s not like we have anything else-”

“Fine,” the redhead interrupted, snatching the package from his lover’s hands and tearing it open with his teeth.

He turned onto his stomach and raised his ass in the air, pouring the liquid over his entrance.  He looked back at Sousuke with pleading eyes as he rubbed the oil into his skin, leaving it glistening and begging to be touched. 

“Shit…” Sousuke swallowed at the sight.  He crawled back onto the chair and batted Rin’s hand away, spreading those pale globes and rubbing his thumb against his entrance again, gasping at how slick it was.  “Why haven’t we used this before?” he asked, not expecting an answer.  Rin just pushed back, a whining mewl rising in the back of his throat.

“Sou…” he threatened, but it was breathless and weak.

“I know, babe, hold on,” Sousuke scooped up some of the oil that had started to drip down his lover’s thighs, and coated his fingers.  “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” he asked and Rin nodded, facing away from him and gripping the sides of the vinyl recliner.

Sousuke slipped a finger into him, marveling at how tight and wet he was.  He worried that maybe it was too tight, but Rin didn’t seem to be in any pain.  His lover pushed back and swallowed his finger whole.

“More…” the redhead’s voice was low and sultry.  Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek.  His boyfriend was too damn sexy for his own good.  He added a second finger, scissoring them and working his lover open.  “Haah…” Rin moaned, blunt nails scraping against the vinyl.  “Deeper,” he begged.  “Harder…”

“Are you trying to make me lose it?” Sousuke added a third finger, twisting his wrist to get a better angle.

“Is it working?” Rin asked, turning his head and panting.  The redhead smirked and then he eyes went wide, his back arching as he let out a low moan.  “Ah…th-there!” he gasped.  “Sou…there…ah…sh-shit…!”

“Found it, huh?” the brunet meant to tease him, but his voice came out airy.  He brushed up against that spot again and his breath hitched as Rin tightened around his fingers.

“Enough!” the shorter man reached back and pulled at his wrist.  “Fuck me,” he ordered, spreading himself open.

“Are you sure you’re read-”

“I swear to God, Yamazaki Sousuke,” Rin turned, crimson eyes blazing.  “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m never letting you near this ass again.”  Sousuke would have laughed, but Rin looked so serious.  He knew when to continue teasing his lover and when to stop.

“Can’t have that,” he smiled, pulling his fingers the rest of the way out.  He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his underwear down low enough to release his erection. 

Sousuke leaned forward, pushing Rin’s hands away and replacing them with his own.  There wasn’t enough oil left on his hands, so he rubbed his member against Rin’s slick entrance, squeezing the shorter man’s cheeks together and lubricating himself as best he could.

“Stop teasing, I said,” Rin barked out.

“Babe, I can’t enter dry,” the brunet reasoned.

“Oh, right,” his boyfriend pulled away.  Sousuke raised an eyebrow.  “One sec,” the redhead reached down for his discarded pants and fished something out of one of the pockets.  He pulled back with a toothy grin, handing Sousuke his prize.  “Almost forgot.”

The taller man eyed the foil package and then smirked at his lover.

“Always prepared, aren’t you?” he teased.

“Well, I had originally planned on walking you home after work and maybe ducking into a love hotel or something,” Rin explained.

“Love hotel?” Sousuke laughed.  “This isn’t Tokyo or Sydney,” he shook his head.  “Besides, everyone knows our faces here.”  He sighed.  “That’s all I need is the entirety of Iwatobi talking about my sexual exploits.”

“There aren’t going to be any sexual exploits if you keep stalling,” Rin straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck.  “Now, make love to me,” he said cheekily.

“You’re incorrigible,” the taller man rolled his eyes and pushed his lover down onto his back.

“I can’t help it,” Rin nibbled on his finger, looking up at Sousuke through thick lashes.  Attempting to ignore the delectable sight before him, Sousuke tore open the foil wrapper and slid the condom onto his erection, hissing at the sensation.  He’d ignored his own arousal for too long.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, right?” he asked, spreading his lover’s legs wide and settling between them.  Rin nodded, opening his mouth, probably to say some smart remark, but he was cut off when Sousuke started pushing into him.  “Shit…you’re so tight…” he ground out.

“It’s…be-because it’s been…awhile…” Rin moved his arms down to grip his boyfriend’s shoulders.  “And you’re too damn big,” he cursed, throwing his head back.

“Rin…” Sousuke latched onto his neck, sucking on his pulse point and causing the redhead’s hips to stutter.  “I missed this,” he breathed, sliding the rest of the way in.  “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Rin panted, eyes wet with unshed tears.  “I kept thinking about this,” he said.  “You inside me,” he bit his lip.  “My fingers don’t reach nearly deep enough.”

“Shit…” Sousuke groaned.  “Keep talking like that and I won’t last long,” he said, trying his best to keep still.

“It’s okay now,” Rin brought his hands to the sides of his lover’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.  “You can move, okay?”  The brunet nodded.  He pulled out carefully and slid back in, watching Rin’s face for any sign of discomfort.  A tear slid down his cheek and Sousuke bent down to lick it away.

“Rin, are you-”

“I’m fine,” he said and then tightened around him, his inner walls gripping Sousuke like a vice.  “Now, the way I see it,” he licked his lips, “you owe me about thirteen months’ worth.”  The brunet smirked and pushed in deeper, grinding against the little bundle of nerves there.  “A-Ah…!”

“Fourteen, actually,” Sousuke said, leaning down so his lips were mere millimeters from Rin’s.

“Even better,” the shorter man whispered and closed the gap.

It didn’t last long after that, both too desperate, bodies neglected for far too long.

Sousuke had Rin nearly bent in half as he slammed into him, one hand tangled in his red hair, the other holding one of his lover’s long legs up over his shoulder.

“Ah…Sou…g-good!” Rin clawed at the vinyl.  “I’m gonna…shit…I’m…ah…I’m cumming…!” he gasped and arched his back as he reached his peak.

“Fuck…so tight,” Sousuke growled, quickly following him.  He dropped Rin’s leg to the side and fell on top of his lover, both men a panting mess.

“That…was…amazing…” Rin gasped, throwing an arm over his eyes and he fought to catch his breath.  “You…just…wow.”

“That was…the hottest fucking thing,” Sousuke brushed back his lover’s hair and kissed his forehead.  “I didn’t even touch you.”  He moved to his temple and then his cheek.  “How long have you been able to-”

“I’ve been practicing,” Rin grinned up at him.  Sousuke frowned.  “Don’t give me that face,” the redhead laughed.  “I meant by myself.”

“Oh,” cerulean eyes slid to the side.  “That’s actually kinda hot.”

“Maybe next time I’ll record it for you,” Rin teased and cupped Sousuke’s cheek, turning him so they were face to face again.  “You know I only do this with you, right?”

“I should hope so…” the brunet grumbled.

“Anyway,” Rin slapped his boyfriend’s cheek lightly.  “I’m hungry and you’re heavy,” he snickered.  “What do you say we go get some dinner?”

“Sounds good,” Sousuke eased himself up onto his elbows and gingerly slid out of his lover.  He pulled the condom off and tied it at the end.

“Geez, filled it up, did you?” Rin teased.

“Fourteen months,” the brunet said without looking at him.  “Besides,” he eyed his lover’s chest.  “Speak for yourself.”  He reached over for some of the paper towels next to the sink.  “You’re a mess.”

“Well, I blame you entirely,” the redhead leaned forward and nuzzled the taller man’s chin.  “After we get cleaned up, I really want to try-”

“Shh!” Sousuke cut him off.

“Hey, how rude, I was just-”

“Be quiet!” he hissed and then looked toward the closed door.  “I heard something.”

“But I thought the shop was closed,” Rin whispered, eyeing the door as well.  “You did lock the door before we came back here, right?” he asked.  When Sousuke didn’t answer, he turned to look at him.  “You left the door unlocked?”

“I was a little preoccupied,” Sousuke drew his brows down.  They heard footsteps and held their breath.

*~*

“I can’t believe I forgot to grab those samples,” Sousuke’s mother said as she walked up to her husband’s barber shop.  “Hm, that’s funny,” she furrowed her brow.  “Sousuke left the lights on.”  She took her keys out and reached for the door, but it was unlocked.  “And he left it unlocked?”

She tiptoed inside, looking for her son.  He usually closed up the shop and either went for a run or out to eat.  She looked around, but didn’t see him.

“Who left these out?” she frowned when she saw her box of samples on the counter.  “And it’s open,” she sighed before closing the box and picking it up.  “What happened tonight?”  She walked back toward the door and then stopped, eyeing the jacket on the hanger. She spun around.

“Sousuke?” she called, trying to find her son.  At over six feet, he was hard to miss.  She set the box down and walked over to the barber chair.  “He didn’t even sweep,” she drew her brows down again.  Then realization hit her.

The jacket hanging out front.

The red hair on the floor.

“Oh, so Rin-chan is home,” she smiled, her cerulean eyes sparkling. 

She walked over to the door to the waxing room, her heels clicking against the tile floor.

“Sousuke,” she called.  She heard a cacophony from the other side of the door, including harshly whispered curse words, the rustling of clothes being hastily put on and something that sounded suspiciously like her table being knocked over.  A few seconds later, the door creaked open and her son stuck his head out.

“Yes, mom?” he asked, face flushed.

“I was just making sure you were alright,” she gave a knowing smile.  “It’s awfully late, you know.”

“Yeah, I was just, uh,” he swallowed, “I was just about to clean up.”

“Okay,” she reached forward and touched his cheek.  “Are you alright, dear,” she asked.  “Your face is flushed.”

“Just fine,” Sousuke cleared his throat.

“Alright then,” she turned and started to walk away.  “Oh, before I forget,” she looked over her shoulder.  “I’m making steak for dinner tonight, so please stop by the house,” she paused, “You, too, Rin-chan,” she called a little louder.

The door opened a little wider and Rin’s head appeared from behind Sousuke’s shoulder.

“I’ll see you two at home in bit?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Rin’s face rivaled his hair.

“Good,” she winked and grabbed her box of samples before heading out the door, the chime brightly slicing through the uncomfortable silence.

“How long do you think she was out there?” Rin asked.

“I’m more worried about her realizing what samples are missing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Why a Barber Shop, you ask?  
> Well, Sousuke says after regionals that he'll probably go and work at his father's shop, but they never mention what it is. Plus, Sousuke's voice actor also plays Hyuuga in Kuroko no Basuke (who is the son of barber, so...) And, lastly, the prompt was "Hair."
> 
> Also, I love the "Parents knowing what's going on and totally accepting their child's relationship" theme. You may have seen it before in other stories of mine, hehe.


End file.
